the lone wolf radio
by sovietbiscut
Summary: My second and shorter story but will be adding on. With a little more blood shed. I'm kinda new to fan fiction so bear with me.
1. Chapter 1

ok so let me say this, the story your reading was very close to becoming scrap to me. It was when I read a review from ketojan when I decided to continue and work on this. My first fanfic may also be worked on. So remeber to thank ketojan.

Lone wolf radio.

Prolog

War, war never changes. Before vaults such as 101,108,and 21 were created and occupied by former United States citizens there was a special vault located in what used to be Nevada. Although unnamed and not a government issued kind it was still like the others. An experiment. The man who created this vault was destroyed in nuclear fire and all documents of his name and background, but the reason for this vault was obviously for the rich and "V.I.P." classes. After about two decades the occupants began a restless want to leave. But the do not realize the true danger they are about to meet.

Chapter one

Overseer Robin Moore reads through the population documents only to find the same bad news. Every year there is atleast one less person or at most 5 less in the vault on average to populate the vault. At first there were around fifty. Now there are only twenty personnel left including himself. Robin presses the intercom button and says

"Chief Michael Goldenberg and Secretary Anna Mcguffin please report to the overseers office."

he turns off the intercom and reaches into his desk to grab the vault door key card and his 9mm pistol he smuggled in before he entered this very vault. Goldenberg and Mcguffin enter the room just as Robin closed the desk.

"Yes sir?" They both asked when seeing Robin as the two had just left a child's birthday party.

"I have kept track," Robin began. " and it seems that every single years we are losing men and women for different reasons. I think its time we leave."

The chief and secutary shot looks at each other for a moment but agreed that its the only chance they had and they couldn't think of a better plan.

"Round up every one and tell them what we are doing. If there are any sort of life or civilization then we will move and settle."

Robin dimmised the two and opens the door left to him that leads to the vault control room. After which he puts a anti-radiation suit just in case. When the vaults occupants were near the vault door Robin opens it and when he does he was almost to shocked to move put on the anti-rad suit as he saw every one in that vault hit with a massive wave of radiation from the outside.

OK so that is chap one. And just for you, I am accepting request, (OCs, ideas, ect.) So long as I have enough to work with and build off of. And thank you again for that review of the previews version of this story ketojan.


	2. Chapter 2: the wasteland

Chapter 2: the waste land

Barely given eough time to put the radiation suit on before the rads found it's way in Robin just sits for a moment in shock. After what seemed like hours robin gains enough of his strength to stand. Robin knew that his only chance was to leave The vault and cross the bodies his friends. He walks to the door on his left and begin to open it. When it opens the head of cheif Goldenberg falls on his feet. "Oh God." Robin shrieks. He pulls his feet out from Goldenberg head and steps over the body of his friend. After about 10 feet Robin hears the sickening crunch of bones breaking, from under him. He looms down and his fears were true. He had just smashed the nose of another corpse. Not wanting to make the same mistake he watches his step to not land another foot on anyone else. When Robin made it to the storm door to the waste, he stops. "What am I doing," he questions himself. "I don't know what is out there?". he thinks over his choices and takes the risk of the wasteland. Upon opening the door a flare of sunlight almost blind him. When his adjusted to the light, he almost triped over a radiation barrel. Some one tried to kill us, and did a damn good job he think to himself, but not all of us.

_OK, so forgive me for not posting but I am doing this on a nexus, and it gave me hell. _


End file.
